You and Me and Me and You
by HecateA
Summary: Two is company, three's a party, but two is also a party. With blanket forts. And cheezwiz. Oneshot.


**Hi! So it occurs to me that I am underexploiting the bromance between these two. Thank you to the anon who requested this for making me realise that. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters.**

**Dedication: The annon who asked for Piper and Leo (romantic or platonic) on tumblr. Your wish is my command...**

* * *

**You and Me and Me and You**

* * *

"This monster's really coming together Valdez," Piper said admiring the Argo II, which stood alone and sturdy in Bunker 9. The framework was done and being covered by wood and sheets of bronze. Piper could see the engine room, already so full and clustered with gadgets and gizmos and whatnot, through a little hole in the foundation.

"Yeah," Leo said. "If all goes well -which it won't, but, you know- she'll be flying by the solstice."

"Super," Piper said. They were silent for a second, looking at the goliath ship that would be taking them to... well, to who knew really...

"You know, there's one thing I've been thinking about," Leo said breaking the silence.

"Did it hurt?" Piper asked.

Leo made a face.

"No. When we get to Rome- well, not right when we get to Rome but if we go back after saving the world, what if Jason stays there?"

"I don't know Leo," Piper said after a second. "I don't think he would, though. Some things he's been saying here and there..."

"Okay, but if he did could you blame him?" Leo asked.

As much as she hated to admit it and hated to hate to admit it, Piper shook her head no. Camp Jupiter was the only thing that Jason had known for so long...

"So what would we do then?" Leo asked.

"We?"

"You and me. Me and you..." Leo said, fidgeting with a screwdriver.

"Whatever we did at Wilderness Academy," Piper said.

"I can't even remember what we _really _did there without Jason," Leo said.

"No, but we know it happened," she shrugged. "So it must've been alright."

"Yeah. You put up with me. I put up with you."

Piper smiled. "I didn't strangle you. You didn't strangle me."

"Aww, c'mon McLean," Leo said. "I'm sure we did fun stuff too. Drove Coach Hedge nuts..."

"That _definitely _happened," Piper nodded.

"We probably sweet-talked the cafeteria lady for extra dessert all the time- or at least you did. What was her name again? The really nice one who said that I was too skinny all the time?"

"Madeline," Piper filled in.

"Right, Madeline..." Leo said.

"We probably snuck out of our doors to catch fireflies and listen to crickets in that big-ass field behind the girl's dorm that they used to make us run in."

"Traded forged tardy slips for the smart kid's homework..."

"And ran movie marathons on family visit days," Piper said.

"Built blanket forts in those tiny dorm rooms..." Leo enumerated.

"Oh yeah, Piper smiled. "Those would've been great for forts. You could tuck the blankets in the top bunks, or the wardrobe..."

"And if you got clotheslines up across the room, _then _you were in business..." Leo said. "Maybe hang some Christmas lights in there."

"Personally I'd have used the spare mattress in my room," Piper said. "Flip it over, prop it up..."

"Oh yeah yeah yeah," Leo nodded, his eyes spinning with blueprints and ideas. "We'd have definitely built forts, yeah."

"And given each other Morse code signals with flashlights," Piper said. Their windows were facing one another, though they'd been in two seperate dorm buildings. Right...

"Played Extreme Tic-Tac-Toe instead of taking notes in that _boring _American history class."

"Tied a string to a quarter and hacked the vending machine down my hall for Reese's peanut butter cups over and over..."

"Which we'd have proceeded to eat _in _the blanket fort."

"Possibly during a movie marathon," Piper said.

"Of course," Leo nodded.

"Charged kids 5$ for me to fix the busted-up TV's we all had in our rooms thanks to somebody's dad's donation," Leo said.

"Gotten rich. Blown it all on milkshakes... We'd have melted Cheezwiz over our radiators and dipped crackers in it while we were stressed out and studying."

"Except eventually I'd have learned to use my fire powers and melt the Cheezwiz _for us."_

_"_Even better," Piper said.

"We'd have filled Isabel's designer shoes with garbage from the _teacher's _lounge- somehow even worst than our trash... Remember her?"

"Gods, how could I forget? We'd have joined yearbook club or something to make the adults think that we were adapting," Piper said.

"Switched the staplers to different classes and drive the teachers nuts."

"Stole toiletries from people while they were in the shower," Piper said. "Or bras."

Leo laughed. "We're bad, Beauty Queen."

"Yeah. And we'll keep being bad, I guess," she smiled. "All I know is that I was your friend before we met Jason, and I'll be your friend if there's an after too."

"So we're friends now?" Leo said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yup. Unless I strangle you," Piper smiled.


End file.
